


True Friendship

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original work, partly inspired by a friend's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friendship

Where could I find

Someone like you

Who is oh so humble

And oh so true

I don’t mind

Spending some time

Just to be close

To someone like you

It could be this way forever

It’s all too true

It’s better to have two close friends

Than twelve that are distant!


End file.
